One issue with communicating over wireless networks is collisions between transmissions of stations of neighboring basic service sets (BSSs). Conventionally, a collision-avoidance protocol, such as a carrier-sense multiple-access with collision-avoidance (CSMA/CA) protocol, is employed to help reduce these collisions. As wireless networks use additional channels employing wider bandwidths for communicating, the potential for collisions increases. These additional channels may include a primary channel and one or more secondary channels. Collisions are particularly a concern between the transmissions of stations of different networks that do not use the same channel as a primary channel.
Thus, what are needed are multichannel communication stations and methods that may help reduce the probability of collisions. What are needed are multichannel communication stations and methods that can detect transmissions of other wireless networks on secondary channels to help reduce the probability of collisions.